


The Second Kiss

by Brightki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, femmeslash, written forever ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a day with her boyfriend, Ginny is left unsatisfied and turns to a friend for help. Originally posted to LiveJournal prior to May 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Kiss

Ginny stumbled down the stairs of the burrow, sighing. She had spent the entire day with her boyfriend, and the long awaited moment had finally happened. Sort of. When he had finally kissed her… it had been ALL wrong. Not wrong as in “I’m making out with my brother” but wrong as in “He’s drooling all over my face.” It had been all wrong, as well as completely unsatisfying. After lying in bed for hours after dinner, she finally decided a nice cup of tea would be the perfect thing to help her relax enough to sleep. 

Hearing voices coming from the kitchen, Ginny paused then quickly sneaked into a shadowed corner just off of the kitchen to listen in on the conversation. 

“…You’re welcome to stay here tonight, dear. You can choose. Finish up your tea, and we’ll get you all tucked in for the night.” That was definitely Molly Weasley… so who could she be talking to at this time of night…? 

“Thanks, Mol. You’re such a doll. Heh. Don’t let me keep you up, though, it’s awful late. Go and get some sleep yourself, I’ll be here in the morning.” It sounded like Tonks, maybe. 

“All right, dear. You get some rest, and don’t worry about cleaning up, I’ll take care of it in the morning.” 

Ginny watched the shadow of her mother grow closer and closer, before her body passed and started up the stairs to her and her husband’s bedroom. She waited a long moment, before peeking into the kitchen itself. “Tonks?” 

The pink-haired woman looked up at the sound of a voice, then grinned tiredly at Ginny. “Wotcher, Ginny. What are you doing up?” 

The younger girl, relieved she was not going to be turned away, scampered into the kitchen and grabbed her favorite tea cup, plopping down into a chair across from Tonks and pouring more tea from the kettle. “I couldn’t sleep. It was a rotten day.” 

“Oh? What was so rotten?” Tonks refilled her cup as well, sipping the steaming tea carefully. 

“Well… I went on a day-long date with my boyfriend, Michael. And it was horrible. He finally kissed me and… ugh! He drooled all over me, and I couldn’t get my mouth to behave.” Ginny sighed, sipping her tea and slumping in her chair. 

Tonks blinked a few times at the younger girl, before laughing quietly. “Ginny! Your mother would have a stroke if she knew you were kissing anyone at your age. But I feel your pain. I finally broke down and asked a good friend of mine to help me learn how to kiss, because I thought it was all my fault.” 

The petite redhead frowned in thought, sipping her tea a few more times before looking up at Tonks, wide-eyed. “Could you teach me, Tonks? You’re older. You know how to kiss! I would really, really appreciate it!” 

The pink-haired witch jumped and stares across the table at Ginny, her mouth hanging open slightly. “Wha-what?!” Ginny snickered, looking across the table at Tonks and repeating herself, a little slower. “You’re older. You know how to kiss. Could you teach me?” 

Tonks paused, licking her lips slowly and letting her violet eyes travel across Ginny’s pretty little face, the straight ginger hair framing the pale oval generously sprinkled by freckles; the hazel eyes perched by a loving hand above the slender nose and pink, soft-looking lips. Tonks could feel her mouth drying up as the apex between her legs moistened slightly at the thought of kissing those pretty pink lips. 

“I… uh. I suppose… I could show you, uh, the basics.” Tonks took a huge swallow of her tea, now cold. Ginny grinned and set her forgotten cup down, jumping up out of her chair. “Great! Should we go to the guestroom or to my room? Probably to your room, mine has a the boys all around, and we would get pestered, even at this time of night.” 

Ginny reached over, grabbing Tonks’ hand and dragging her to the downstairs guestroom left free for any of the Weasley’s friends who dropped by unexpectedly. Shutting the door firmly, the redhead grabbed Tonks’ wand and performed a quick Colloportus on the door to keep anyone from opening it. Growing nervous, she paused and looked over to Tonks, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the edge of her tee-shirt. “Uh… I guess you should, uhm… sit over here by me.” 

Ginny swallowed, setting the wand down on the bedside table before sliding onto the patched quilt comforter covering the bed, kicking her slippers off. Looking up to Tonks expectedly, she licked her lips. 

Tonks was flushed already, but watching Ginny lick her lips set her slightly more on edge. “Ah… to just… peck someone, that’s… ah… easy. Just like you do your mum on the cheek.” She leaned over and pecked Ginny on one flushed cheek. “Like that… it gets more, uh, complicated when you want to French kiss someone. You have to open your lips, just a little and just let your tongue, uh, slip between theirs.” 

“Like this?” Flushed Ginny leaned up, pressing her mouth to Tonks’. The older woman jumped slightly, before relaxing and slowly sliding one hand across Ginny’s cheek, to tangle her fingers in the silken red hair. All of her usual clumsiness seemed to have disappeared as the two women pressed closer together, their tongues gently brushing against one another and across their lips. 

Tonks was the first to break the kiss, panting softly and staring down into Ginny’s glazed hazel eyes. “Yeah. Just… like that.” Her darkened violet eyes picked out the flush on Ginny’s neck and face, the reddened plumpness to her lips after the thorough kiss, the mussed red hair still tangled around her own fingers. 

Using her free hand, Tonks flicked a Silencio at the walls. “That… was very good. I think more practice would be a good idea.” Without waiting for further permission, Tonks leaned down, pressing into Ginny as she kissed the younger girl gently at first, then deeper and with more passion. Ginny, in turn, wrapped her arms around Tonks’ neck and fell back onto the bed, hugging the other woman to her as they kissed, slowly and with growing passion. 

Squirming slightly, Ginny managed to hook one leg around one of Tonks’ and ground up against the woman’s thigh, groaning into her mouth as her pajamas rubbed against her mound. Tonks moaned in return, sliding her fingers up to unbutton Ginny’s pajama shirt and peel it from the other woman’s freckled skin. She pulled away from the kiss, licking her lips as she looked down at Ginny’s apple sized breasts, the pale pink nipples hardened with arousal. “Just… one second.” 

Tonks pulled her body away from Ginny’s, quickly disrobing. Pouting at first, the younger woman watched Tonks undress before quickly pulling off her pajama pants and panties, drawing herself up to her knees to resume kissing Tonks, their naked flesh now pressed together as fingers trailed down the curves of each other’s breasts and sides. Gently lying her back onto the bed, Tonks begun kissing down Ginny’s neck, tenderly laving her flesh with her tongue as the younger girl squirmed and slid her fingers through the vibrant pink hair. Tonks’ tongue slowly swirled down the creamy flesh to one delicate nipple, sliding around it before enclosing her entire mouth on the entire areola. 

Ginny let out a soft squeal, arching her body into Tonks’ as she squirmed, panting. “Ohhh… oh!” The older woman grinned against Ginny’s breast, continuing to gently nibble and suckle at the engorged nipple before sliding over to give the same attention to the other, causing Ginny to jump and gasp out again. Ever so slowly, Tonks began to trail her tongue over the younger witch’s stomach, relishing the silky, peach-touched skin before nuzzling at the curls of red silk between Ginny’s legs. The sensation was so overwhelming for Ginny that her entire body shuddered, already close to orgasm. The gentle sensation of Tonks’ lips sliding over her mound and over her own nether-lips caused Ginny to cry out, arching her hips and grinding into Tonks’ mouth. The older woman chuckled, using her hands to hold the smaller witch down onto the bed as she began a ruthless attack on her swollen clit. 

Ginny cried out, throwing her head back and bucking against Tonks’ mouth as her orgasm swept over her body, leaving her shaking almost violently as her fingers curled even tighter into the bright pink haired woven around her hands. After a few moments, as her orgasm subsided, she relaxed, massaging the older witch’s scalp before sitting up and peering down at Tonks, panting softly. “That was… amazing!” 

Tonks smirked, sitting up and licking her mouth. “It was. I’m not finished just yet…” She swung around, leaning back against the foot of the bed and sliding her fingers over her own mound. Surprised, Ginny leaned over to peer between Tonks’ fingers with a giggle. “You’re bare!” 

“I shave. I don’t like the hair. I like yours, though. If you ever shave, you should leave a strip to show off that gorgeous red.” Tonks licked her lips as her own fingers massage between her legs, slipping between her lips to draw moisture onto her clit. Ginny watched the scene, mesmerized for a long moment before leaning in to gently lap between her lips as Tonks rubbed her clit in steadily faster motions. Throwing her head back as her own orgasm began to build, she panted out. “Please… Ginny…” 

Flushed, Ginny leans in to draw Tonks’ engorged clit into her mouth as her slender pale fingers crawl up the older witch’s body to tweak a nipple. Feeling Tonks’ body shudder, she continued to suck firmly, gently rubbing and twisting her nipple between her fingers. “Oh God… stop… stop!” She pulled away, grinning up to Tonks as she licked the juices from her lips, then wiped her chin. 

“That was fun!” Tonks chuckled at Ginny’s enthusiasm, smirking over to the other woman. “Maybe we’ll have another lesson some time.” Ginny grinned over at the pink-haired witch as she slid off of the bed, getting dressed again slowly. “Thanks, Tonks.” She leaned over, kissing the woman again, sharing the taste of each other’s juices. “You were my second kiss.” The red-haired girl smiled, then skipped from the room after performing Alohomora on the locked door. Tonks blushed, watching the younger girl leave before lying down on the slightly damp bed, letting out a cleansing breath. “You’re welcome, Ginny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Kitsuneneko (LJ)  
> For: Inell’s Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (with each other) Challenge. (~2009)


End file.
